Ormon
The History of Ormon In the year 13 Kingdoms Rise, Ormon was founded by one of the five Eddun. Ullûr, the creator of men. During this time the Ormonions were a peaceful people. They became prosperous and had never seen war, though they heard about their fellow men in the north who had established their own kingdoms, who were warring with one another. In the year 884 Kingdoms Rise, Men to the west of Ormon started causing trouble with Ormon. Raiding their lands and setting fire to crops. Ullûr who was immortal, and was ruling over Ormon, started to assemble an army to fight these pirates of Olmul. Ullûr instructed the men to use a metal combination he had learned from Höuer. This metal was of the color Gold and hard as steel. The new knights of Ormon gathered up their forces and forced the pirates out in that battle of the Plains of Perellent, and there was peace in Ormon again. After this Ullûr decided that Ormon might need a stronger military force. After 600 years, Ullûr's forces were the strongest in all of Ouror aside from the Dwarves of Tyranturn. At this time in history, Ullûr decided to expand the borders of Ormon, for he felt that the kingdom should have more land, just like their vast army. Ormon expanded their borders setting up many cities. Ormon was a vast kingdom now, powerful and mighty, but in the year 1885 Kingdoms Rise, a new darkness arrived. Fadegaethe, led by one of the 5 Eddun, Adremûlechk, the Lost. He was turned by a lust for power and pride, so after returning from Bukthantshzen a.k.a. the dark dimension, Adremûlechk had raised an army of dark soldiers, men bred with Arnkor, Adremûlechks creations, though they could not arise to the surface or they would be killed by the sunlight. This enraged Ullûr, as the creator of men. Ullûr later visited the north, and discovered most of the kingdoms of men destroyed by Fadegaethe. so in 166, Years of War, he made war with Fadegaethe. Syurdumn, a strong man who came from the dark dimension, was a great general of Fadegaethe and started leading sea invasions into Ormon. The powerful armies of Ormon held them off for 300 years, but the immortal Syurdumn never gave up, and this relentless attacking began to drain the strength of Ormon. In the year 512, Years of War, Fadegaethe had taken many northern colonies of Ormon, and lanched 4 attacks on the Golden City of Ormon itself. in 747, Years of War, Ormon allied itself with neighboring countries to try and push the threat of Fadegaethe out of their lands. Albardur and the fled dwarves of Tyranturn allied. In the 5th attack at the Golden City, both Albardur and Tyranturn had been cut off of Ormon. When the attackers from Fadegaethe arrived, they easily breached the 3 walls and then attemped to breach the inner keep, however they were struck by a large force of Ormonion knights. Tragically, their king Ullûr was struck in the neck by a poisoned arrow, because of this the men of Ormon panicked, when a strong general of Ormon, Aretorn, decided to lead Ormon. Aretorn I was installed as their new king and he led Ormon for 111 years dying at the age of 146, 818, Years of War. When Aretorn II became the leader of Ormon, 2 years into his rule, Fadegaethe assaulted The Golden City for the 6th time, slew Aretorn II and his son Hadfeth, ending the line of Aretorn. The leaderless Ormonions who escaped from the destruction of the city took up residence in the eastern and southern regions of Ormon. The men in the east then became their own dominion. But the men in the south remained faithful and called upon their allies. A great host of elves and dwarves arrived in the south, and in 1522, Years of War, after nearly 700 years, a mighty Ormonion, Daelmaren, claimed leadership to Ormon because for the past 700 years Ormon had no ruler and was under the stewardship of Höuer, and 1537, Years of War, he started the Freedom March of Ormon. The chariots of the Dwarves were the first to rush into the Golden City. The Dwarves alone slew many Falkor. Then the elves and their spears rode into the Golden City. Finally the Militia of Ormon charged in. The Falkor stood no chance, though there weren't many. Sadly, there were much greater forces in the north. The freedom march started raiding Falkor cities and towns, when Daelmaren was suddenly struck by an arrow and died. He was 52, 1560, Years of War, and had ruled for 23 years. Then his son, Daelmaren II, took up power in Ormon when at the city of Bakonok, one of his scouts, Janeor, spotted a young warrior with a strong Militia. His name was Axron. Axron pledged his alliegence to Daelmaren II, and together they liberated the city of Bakonok. When they finally got the great capitol of Southern Fadegaethe, Dergulan, the united armies fought against Fadegaethe. Axron's general and best friend, Sullon, faced off against Syurdumn, and was hacked to pieces before Axron's eyes. Axron became enraged and after a long time of battling it out with Syurdumn, Axron got the better of him and drove his blade into Syurdumn's heart.